naruto and sakura in inuyashas world
by rogue dark beast
Summary: for no aperant reason at all naruto and sakura are now in the feudel era and there driveing inuyasha and kagome insane read on to find out more and please review that would be very apreciated
1. Chapter 1

When naruto and sakura go in inuyashas world aka (the very long title)

yo people this is my second story so sorry if anything is wrong with formats or spelling this thing is rated T its funny because I wrote it that way well lets get started then shall we.

Ok it all started one morning at inuyashas house, inuyasha was minding his own business when some random crazy dude broke in through the window and screamed out "believe it"! inuyasha was all like "what the fuck are u doing in my house and who the hell are you!" the random crazy dude "responded hi naruto uzukaki or was it uzumonokoki uzunoki … I cant spell my last name because I'm crazy." mean while kagome was having her own problems.

While naruto was busy doing what ever the hell crazy ninjas that say believe it do with half demon dogs sakura was driving kagome nuts. How sakura got into kagomes house and why she was talking about what she's talking about right now is another story all on its own so were just gonna skip that scary horribly gory part of this story and move on to about the middle of this scene. Sakura is curently making kagome go nuts talking about sasuke and naruto. "sasuke is so cool looking and hot but lately I've been growing feelings for naruto and he is kinda cute but... *the rest of this has been remade for non bitches" blah blah balh sasuke blah blah blah naruto blah blah blah my forehead is big and my hair is pink." kagome begins to scream like crazy. "will you just shut the fuck up already you pink haired bitch I don't even know who you are you just busted into my house for no reason."

Of course once inuyasha met sakura and once kagome met naruto the both realized they would have one huge problem, they'd never be able to have sex without naruto being a douche bag or sakura being an annoying boy crazy pinked haired bitch right in the middle of it all so they came up with a plan to rid themselves of both naruto and sakura.

Inuyasha stuffed naruto in a box and sent him to koga and ayames house house and kagome stuffed sakura in a box and sent her to sesshomarus rin and jakens house find out what happens in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

When naruto and sakura go in inuyashas world aka (the very long title)

yo again people I got a pretty good amount of hits so I decided ill keep adding on ok lets go.

Now we enter koga and ayames house koga and ayame get into there bed ready to have some seriously hot sex when inuyasha throws the box with naruto through the door and screams "hes your problem now you filthy wolf" threw him the finger and ran off koga was very puzzled by what happened and then shocked when this happened. Naruto jumps out of the box "believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it believe" a few hours later "believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it..." koga punches naruto in the face and goes all crazy "who the fuck are you cant you see me and my woman are about to have some seriously hot sex here you fag!" "what woman your the only person in that bag?" "what!?" koga realizes that during narutos antics she ran into the bathroom screaming pervert and is in there now crying. "i did?". Yes you did, and don't talk to me you fool cant you see I'm trying to write a story. "oh …. wait .... you douche bag you ruined my sex night!" meanwhile sesshomaru and friends (and jaken) where about to have a problem of there own.

Kagome throws the box holding sakura into sesshomarus house and runs off screaming "I'm free I'm free!" sakura jumps out of the box and steps on jaken then runs up to sesshomaru and rin "hi I am sakura lets talk about boys" sesshomaru tries to kill her but she doges at the speed of pink haired bitches and begins to tick rin off. "then sasuke said I don't particularly like anything and he looked at me when he said it and I felt so sad about it but that also made me realize how mean I was being towards naruto and...." "lord sesshomaru make her go away shes a bitch and speaking of you why the hell are you choosing me to talk to this about I don't even know you or those dumb asses your talking about why are you such a pink haired bitch and what the hell is up with that big forehead!?" lord sesshomaru tries again but she is still able to move thanks to her bitch powers. "jaken do something" ".... do I have too" sesshomaru points his blade at jaken "id do something if I were you jaken" -_- " *gulp* yes l-llll-ord sesshomaru". the following scene is too violent to so much as even be thought about.

During all this inuyasha and kagome were getting ready to finally have some sex without any interference at least that's what they thought. Inuyasha starts to take off kagomes clothes wen sesshomaru rin jaken koga and ayame walk in.

inuyasha and kagome both freak out "what the fuck are you all doing here" koga looks equally ticked and explains the whole thing. "Those fags you two placed on us destroyed our houses so now were moving in with you." "you cant do that!" "yea we have too its the law according to that voice in the sky that is trying to write a story and thats not the only problem we got." naruto and sakura come jumping in the room. "hey guys were back." :D "no!"

find out what happens in chapter three


	3. Chapter 3

When naruto and sakura go into inuyashas world aka (the very long title)

sorry I haven't added in so long but I was grounded anyway back to were we left off.

Sesshomaru, rin, jaken, ayame, koga, inuyasha, and kagome were all currently going crazy having to put up with living with each other and even worse haven to live with the fucking crazy ass (naruto) and the pink haired bitch (sakura) and so far its been quite hilarious lets watch some of the sad mishaps shall we?

Day 1 this is hell- everyone was quietly hiding themselves in the closet in order to hide themselves from naruto and sakura "dam mutt this is all your fault for sending that douche bag to my place" muttered koga "oh you shut up you could have just pawned him off on some other sap you didn't need to come over here"

"but that voice told us t..."

"who gives a dam what the fucking voice said!" screamed inuyasha giving away there hiding spot causing naruto to rush in.

"believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it..." "get the hell out" screamed sesshomaru just barley missing naruto with a swing of his tokijin

"you cant get me I got super douche bag speed" "jaken for no reason at all I am going to blame you for all this" scolded sesshomaru

"you know what sesshomaru go fuck yourself" screamed jaken just before sesshomaru started to cut off his head and revive him with tokijin continuously

"how …... long …... do you... plan to kill and... revive …...me" questioned jaken.

Day 2 wolfs have needs too-now we go into the most exciting room in this house the bedroom were koga and ayame were about to have some real excitement ….or not

the lights go off as ayame starts talking in a much more seductive tone than usual

"oh koga I know its been a wile since we had some fun if you know what I mean so I hope that you enjoy this" said ayame as she was starts to remove her wolf fur coverings

"well koga ready or not here I come" said ayame as she came onto the bed

"oh believe it" said naruto causing ayame to scream

"what the fuck!" screamed ayame as she saw naruto in the bed only to hear koga scream from the back yard

"koga whats ….. what the fuck" screamed ayame as she saw sakura raping up koga in a rope and pulling off his pants

"ayame don't just stand there get her off of my ass!" shrieked koga

day 3 the bitch slap- naruto and sakura enter the room and slap everyone in the face

"yea y'all just got bitch slapped suckers" cheered both naruto and sakura

day 3 the new plan- "ok I have a new plan on how to get rid of the dumb asses" whispered inuyasha

"here is what we do …... and that is the plan but we are running out of time so we will take this into action on the fourth chapter"

find out the plan in chapter four


	4. Chapter 4

When naruto and sakura go into inuyashas world aka (the very long title)

hello again we are now entering dun dun dun dun chapter four *i've been keeping u all waiting to build up the suspense but now it is time for the grand finish witch is this chapter*

previously on the very long title inuyasha had a plan to get rid of naruto and sakura forever lets find out how its going to blow up in there faces shall we?

"hey sakura wana talk about your horrible constantly annoying to listen to love life" asked kagome while she was holding onto a rope connected to a lever on the cealing.

"ok let start right now you see blah blah blah blah blah naruto blah blah blah sasuke blah bla..." said sakura getting interrupted by kagome.

"wait sakura wouldn't you rather tell me about all this on that X marking on the floor over there?"

"hmmmmm I guess" replied sakura as she steped on the X like a fool.

"oh yea got ya now u pink haired bitch" screamed kagome as she pulled on the rope and traped sakura in a steel box

"mwahhahahhahahhahahahhaha now I just need to hope that inuyasha isn't fucking up his part of the job" meanwhile in the kitchen

"hey naruto guess what" screamed inuyasha.

"what?"

"ayame says shes tired of just having koga in the bedroom and she wants you to meet her in there right now if you know what I mean" replied inuyasha

"yes believe it believe it believe it believe believe it screamed" screamed naruto as he ran into the bedroom only to find koga waiting for him holding a gun!

"what the fuck man guns having even been fucking invited yet" shouted naruto

"listen man just give me the money and step in the metal box and no one will get hurt"

"*tears up a little bit* ok" cried naruto as he handed koga all his money and locked himself in the metal box

"good work koga but were did you get that gun" asked inuyasha.

"oh I have my ways I have my ways" said koga

begin flash back-

"hey mysterious voice that seems to control what happens to us can I have gun" asked koga

"sure" said the voice as he gave koga a gun

"thanks"

end flash back -

"ok guys we did our parts now we have to leave the rest to sesshomaru and ayame" said inuyasha

meanwhile outside of miroku and sangos house

"this will teach u for trying to rape my koga you dam pink hair bitch" screamed ayame as she threw the box containing sakura into miroku and sangos house

meanwhile outside of narakus lair

"part of me kinda hopes you might come back because then I can blame it all on jaken for no reason" said sesshomaru as he threw the box holding naruto in narakus lair.

and so ends our story …. NOT lol I cant believe you guys realy thought this was the ending well anyways its not see you guys next time on chapter five


	5. Chapter 5

When naruto and sakura go into inuyashas world aka (the very long title)

ive kept you all in suspense long enuf so heres the next chapter coming to you ^^ EDIT: hey for those who noticed i removed the chapter to fix the formating all beter now though thanks therealgoodytwoshoes for pointing out the problem

previously on the very long title ayame sent sakura to miroku and sangos house and sesshomaru sent naruto to narakus house lets see what crazy random doom can be made out of all this shall we?

everyone was now preparing to leave inuyasha and kagomes house koga and ayame could have super hot sex again sesshomaru rin and jaken can go back to traveling the world and inuyasha and kagomes life could go back to normal... that's what they thought but I felt like making them suffer a few more chapters *suddenly sesshomaru rin jaken koga and ayame were all teleported back into inuyashas house* "what the hell happened I thought you guys were finaly gona get the fuck out" screamed inuyasha "there back again shit!" yelled kagome as she started to put something back in a chest labeled inu/kags "toy chest" "we tried leaving but we were teleported back here!" everyone screamed "how..." he questioned "that would be me" I said "dammit why" screamed inuyasha "cus it aint over yet"

*sudenly the door slamed open with a crying sango runing in * "sango whats wrong" asked kagome "someone stole miroku from me" cried sango "omg miroku cheated on you ill kill him" screamed kagome "no I meen someone real stole him some pink haird girl was siting in our bed room when we walked in she saw him and said hes my slave now then she kicked me out and tied miroku up" said sango crying some more kagome then gave a cold stare at inuyasha "umm ok so one part of the plan went rong it cant get any worse"

*naraku imediantly walks in but looks like an ordinary human * "naraku what are you doing here!" screamed inuyasha. "some ninja boy came in and stole all my jewel shards then he said im gona be the next hoe of the village hiden in the leaves." "then I replied dont you meen hokage only for him to respond with" "nope im gona be a male hoe believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it believe it *three hours passed * believe it believe it believe it." "so I decided id come here." everyone gave a cold stare at inuyasha that moment "i can fix this..." said inuyasha in an unconfident voice. "were gona kill you inuyasha" screamed everyone

but unfortunately we have to skip through the part where inuyasha gets his ass kicked because the story is running longer than originaly planed maby ill turn that moment into a difrent story though ill probly call it inuyasha gets his ass kicked if I decide to do that ill let you guys know. EDIT: i realized that with me going back to my old format that the chapter is alot shorter than it originaly seemed but i cant add anymore to it that wouldnt be fair to the people who have already read this chapter ill do my best to make chapter 6 a long one


End file.
